PW's Characters
Characters on Potters World With over six hundred active character accounts, Potters World continues to expand every term as new students are registered for enrollment at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Those that make it through their schooling enter into the Adult World of Potter's World, where new forums and adventures greet them. * As of right now all characters with 450+ posts should be included on this list. If you are not owl Governor Koga to let them know and you can be added. This is a WIP at the moment. 8-28-09 A *Abby Morisson (formerly Bloom) *Adeline Jay *Aeryn O'Malley *Aidan Conway *Aiden Cloutier *Aislinn Danson *Alara Serna (formerly Corazon) *Alexandra Nox-Castello *Alexandria Chan *Alexis Jones *Althea Arrington *Alyssa Winters *Amelia Longstone *Anabella Jones *Andre Dillahunt *Amber Cordell *Andrew Morisson *Anika James *Anthony Dewhurst *Arina Cullen *Ashling Cullinan *Astraea Knightly *Athene Prior *Audrina Blackwell *Aurora Callahan B *Bailey Tamasine (formerly Andrews) *Beatrice Diamond *Bella Devereux *Ben Dorian *Blair Maddison *Bran Dewhurst *Brenden Neilson *Brinna Ozera *Brooke McInnis *Bryan Cooper C''' *Caitlynn Thorne *Callum Creedy *Candace King *Casey O'Malley *Cassia McKinney *Caspian Blauvelt *Catherine Snow *Catrine McKinnon *Cayenne Chandler *Celeste Atwood *Chance Dorrington *Chanel Blue *Charlotte McAdams *Chelsea Emerson *Cheyanne Grey *Claire Macaulay *Clark Abernethy *Colm O'Donnell *Cora MacLeod *Cormac Bennet '''D *Damien Kysely *Daniel Devereux *Darren Shanks *David Harper *Derrick Halliwell E''' *Elladora Bronwen *Elizabeth Highfield *Eli Moltov *Elijah Adams *Ella Winston *Elena Chaffe *Ellie Cassidy *Elliot Darling *Emilia Gaines *Emma Hope *Emma Perkins *Esmie Salomon *Evan Prescott *Evelyn Varin-Clarke *Everett Tamasine F *Felicity Higgins *Finella Croyden *Florian Dale *Francesca Giordano '''G *Grace Maladroit H *Harriet Kordinius (formerly Brunswick) *Hayden Mantegna *Helen Delancy *Holly Edwards *Honey Lewis *Hunter Calliway I *Isabella Rosethorn *Irving Grace J''' *Jace Finley *Jack Reed *Jacqueline Morgan (formerly Sexton) *Jane White *Jared Beaufort *Jasmine McCarthy *Jaxson Adaire *Jenn Wyatt *Jennifer Chang *Joan Wilcox *Joanna Mortier *Joel Bexley *Jonathon West *Josh Morgan *Julia Mitchell *Julia Sexton '''K *Kaitlynn Adams *Kaitlyn Hamilton *Kale Lauridsen *Kang Jae-Mun *Kathryn Wright *Katie McGreggor *Katrina Schwarz *Kayla Navarro *Kaylee Brooks *Kara Everett *Katrina Kysely (formerly Ryan) *Kendall Atwood L''' *Lana Cromwell *Lance Baker *Laurence Beaufort *Lillia Williams *Lincoln Haze *Louisa Mondorf *Lyra Haycroft '''M *Maddy Potter (formerly Emmerson) *Makenzie Tamasine *Margaret Price *Mariah Griffith *Matthew Kordinius *Maxwell Higgins *Melina Clarke *Mercedes Cruise *Mia Oakthrum *Miaka Hongo *Miley Baker (formerly Ashford) *Mirabelle Carter N *Natalie McInnis *Natasha Winters *Nellie Baton *Nova Bailey O *Octavius Nox *Olympia Meyers P *Pagan Bennett *Penny Summers *Pheonix Finchley Q *No Q names at this time. R *Rafael Wallace *Ramona Longbottom *Raphael Finlay *Raziel Finlay *Renata Monroe *Rhienna O'Meara *Riley Anderson *Rory Maxwell *Rosalia Sexton S *Scarlett Thatcher *Sean Truxell *Solomon Whitley *Sonam Dittani (formerly Ruparelia) *Su-Ji Lee T *Taryn James *Theodore Fay *Theria Mestimaia *Tyler Jepsen U *No U names at this time. V *No V names at this time. W *Westley Potter *William Peers *William Shaw *Winter Dresden-Bryants *Wolfgang Eisler X *No X names at this time. Y *No Y names at this time. Z *No Z names at this time. Category:PW Cannon